yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Girls Day Out
X-Girls Day Out is the twenty-eighth episode of X-Men: Future Generation Transcript Inside Talia's room Talia: (through the phone) Hey Rache! It's almost Christmas and I'm wondering if you are going to come back to the school. Rachel: Actually, I don't know. The Richards are very good with me and I want to spend this Christmas with them too. Talia: Aw! So bad that I've planned a lot of stuffs to do this Christmas. Can you at least come here for one day? Rachel: Talia, you know the real reason why I don't want to come back. Talia: Then forget it! Just come here and spend our girls day out! Rachel: You planned a girls day out? Talia: We are teenagers Ray, that's normal for us to go out together, maybe to a mall or a party. Rachel: I know that we are teenagers, it's just that we aren't normal enough to not catch people's attention. Don't be offended, but your appearance already scare people. Talia: Then I'll use one of those watches that make you look like normal person. Rachel: Fine! You convinced me! Talia: (cheerfully) Yes! Rachel: Just one day, ok? Also, who will go with us? Talia: Well, most of the new students went back home, so just you, me, Kym and Storm. Rachel: Great! See you tomorrow then. Talia: Bye! (At the Richards main room) Sue: Franklin! Rachel! Dinner! Franklin: (walk out his room) Hey Rachel! Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? Rachel: Tomorrow? Well, I can't because tomorrow I'll go back to the school. (both sit down) Franklin: Why? Is there any problem? Rachel: No, is not a problem. Talia just called and she wants that I spend a day out with the girls. After that, I'll come back and spend Christmas with you. Reed: You know Rachel, you don't have to do that. Christmas is spending time with your family. I think that you should go back. Rachel: I know that Christmas is a good time for family reunions, but lately, my father and I had some discussions. Franklin: I think that you should forgive him. Your father is a great man, he was my role model. Everything that he did is to protect you. Rachel: Yeah, maybe you are right. No matter how, he's still my father. I should forgive him. Sue: Alright! This discussion is over! Let's eat before the food get cold! At the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning main room (Everyone decorates the room) Talia (walk to Storm): Hey Ms. Munroe! Are we busy tomorrow? Storm (decorating the Christmas tree): Oh yes, very busy. Talia: But it's Christmas! Storm: We are busy because Rachel will be back. Talia: Wait...how do you know that Rachel is coming back? Storm: My room is next to your room and like always, you talk very loud. Talia: Oh...So are you agree with the idea of Rachel coming back? Storm: Of course I am! I think is an excellent idea, but with one condition: Emma Frost and the Cuckoos will join us. Talia: You know that Rachel don't get along with them. Storm: They aren't that bad at all. Talia: You are just saying that because you are afraid that they will read your mind. Emma (enter the main room): Very wise, girl. Very wise. Talia: See? Emma: I'll suggest you to rethink about what you've been thinking before thinks get worse. Talia: I'm not afraid of you. I think what I want to think. (telepathically) And I think that you are just someone that can't stand people having a single bad thought about you. Emma: (telepathically) I've warn you (glare at Talia) Talia (hold her head): Aaargh!!! Stop it! Storm: Frost!! That's not the right way to treat students! Emma: Then tell them that everything has consequences, and one of them just tasted it. (walk away) Also (turn back) I'd like to join the red-head's welcome party. Storm (help Talia to stand up): Are you all right? Talia: Just give me a minute. Inside Emma's office Scott (enter Emma's office): Do you have anything to tell me? Emma: Please, just sit down. Scott (sit down): Ok, what's wrong? Emma: Your daughter is coming back. Scott: Rachel is coming back? How do you know? You can read her mind? Emma: Oh, please Scott. You know that her minds is always shielded after knowing that she's not the only telepath in this world. Scott: When will she come? Emma: In a couple of days, but she's just planning to go out with the girls, not to see you. Scott: I know... Emma: But I can fix it. I can make the girl change her stubborn mind. Scott: Rachel is not stubborn, (stand up) and stop threatening the students because of the way that they think, or you will be fired. (walk out and close the door hardly) Emma: Hm... Next morning Outside Baxter Building Rachel: (hug Sue) Merry Christmas Mrs. Richards! You were very nice with me. I'll see you again Sue: Oh, come on! You were great with us too! Merry Christmas too Ray! Reed: See you then, Rachel! Franklin: I'm gonna miss you. Rachel: It's gonna be only a week. Franklin: You know that it's gonna be like a month. Rachel: You were who told me to get back. Franklin: Yeah, right... (kiss) Logan: Hey kid! Are you going or not? Rachel: Logan! It's nice to see you again. Logan: I'm glad that you're back, kid. I miss ya too. Rachel: Bye, Franklin! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Richards! Merry Christmas! (get in the car) Logan: That Richards boy...is your boyfriend? Rachel: What? Are you going to stab him or what? Logan: I'm your friend, not your father. I'm just asking. Rachel: Logan, you are more than a protector, or a friend. Logan: Kid, Scott is still you father, and I don't want to have problems with your family anymore. Rachel: Talking about family, I heard that there's a new girl, X-23. Who is she? Logan: My clone. Rachel: Oh, now I understand why Talia told me that she looks like you. Logan: But still, she's likely my daughter, 'cause she also have gene of other woman.